Red's Evil Nature
“Man, Yellow, you are heavy as hell, no offense.” Machine said, as Yellow giggled happily, her arms still wrapped around his neck. He walked forward, keeping a steady pace onward through the path laid in front of them. “None taken, Crimson.” Yellow said as Machine noticed she had called him by his real name. He figured it didn’t matter considering she was the only person that would ever know about his dark past. So, he decided that she was the only one that could call him besides his sister, Sapphire. “My family told me the same kind of thing and that’s why I became a Pokemon Healer and Trainer. I wanted to prove to them I could handle my own and become different. Something that they didn’t approve of, and I don’t think ever will... Silly thing to say right?” “Not really.” Machine responded, surprising Yellow. “I think the only reason they disliked you was because they were jealous of your potential. They’re just pissed because you’re doing something they missed at the age of sixteen. Don’t let something like that effect you.” “You really think that, Crimson?” Yellow asked. “Hell yeah, Yellow. You have an amazing personality and you’re really pretty to boot. Plus, you have those AWESOME telekinetic powers! If I was part of your family, I’d be loving the fact that you’re so awesome.” Machine answered as Yellow blushed and laid her head softly on his back. As they continued forward, Machine began to think about what he said. At first, he felt like he was just trying to cheer Yellow up but as he finished, he realized that he felt like he meant many of those words, if not all of them. He was unsure of how he felt of Yellow but he knew they were becoming closer than he originally wanted them to be. “That’s why I love you, Crimson. You’re so sweet to me, even though you won’t admit it.” Yellow said, making Machine laugh nervously at what she had said. Was he actually becoming nervous over a girl he thought he completely hated? Nonetheless, he felt something brimming between. Whether it be unheard of love, compassion, or hatred, Machine felt good to be stuck with Yellow. This was the first time in four years that he really got to speak about himself, truthfully, without someone judging or ignoring what he had say about his past. It was a strange but he was beginning to understand that fate had put them together. “Well, thanks Yellow. I’m happy to hear that someone out there besides myself cares about me, genuinely.” Machine said, as he saw an exit out of the path that was before them. It poured out a white light meaning that light was being formed in the next room by something. Yellow saw this and marveled at it, cheeks still red as she stared into Machine’s eyes. Their eyes never met but Machine could tell she was staring at him. As he started to run faster, Machine shouted, “Hold on!” Yellow tightened her hold on Machine ever so slightly, wrapping her legs around his torso as he dashed forward. They jumped into the next room happily but their comforting emotion was soon shot into the dirt of Mt. Moon, as they landed in the room. He set Yellow down on the ground as she walked ahead and sighed saying, “Damn. A dead end.” Yellow was exactly right. There was nothing in this room. There was only simply dirt, rocks, and a tall ceiling that let sun leak in slightly from the outside. Nothing was here, except four Pokemon Trainers. Two were unsuspecting and the other two were headed in for the kill. Machine’s Pokenav lit up brightly in his pocket, vibrating loudly as he pulled it out. He opened it up and saw that Hakel had been trying to get in contact with him. He pressed the button and started to speak into it but something from behind stopped him from moving. A bullet slammed into Machine’s Pokenav completely tearing it apart, throwing half onto the ground and the other half, crumbling in his hand. He crushed the rest of it with his metal hand, as he turned around quickly glaring at the two people who had been following them. Two Team Rocket members stood in the doorway that led back into the pathway, smiling menacingly, acting as if they had cornered the two young Trainers. There were two in the familiar Team Rocket outfit and one of them was holding a gun that was smoking out of the tip. The one without the gun spoke up saying, “A dead end? That’s exactly right. I couldn’t have said it better myself, kid. A perfect name for where we’ll lay the graves and tombstones.” ---- “Damn it!” Hakel swore as he shut his Pokenav and turned around to Blue and Red, the two he had gotten stuck with when everyone was separated. They were sitting around a small fire in a room similar to the one Machine and Yellow were cornered into except it was smaller, taller, and had a nice view of the sky that Zapdos was currently rampaging through. Lightning still rippled through the clouds and thunder still boomed past it, with the lightning still striking several areas around Mt. Moon. Wartortle sat in Hakel’s lap, with Red and Blue watching on for answers about Machine. Hakel sighed and dropped his head, giving Red and Blue their answer. “Damn, Hakel,” Blue said, just as distressed as Hakel was. “What happened?” “Machine started to say something but then, his match call line went dead. I heard a gunshot in the background just before that happened so that might have been what stopped him. Team Rocket may already have cornered him.” Hakel explained. “That sucks. At least we have Green and Kusa coming soon to our location, depending on how quickly they can get here. As far as I can for our situation as a whole, it doesn’t look very hopeful.” Red said pessimistically. “Red, it doesn’t look completely hopeless. Green and Kusa are coming to us, meaning that Machine and Yellow are cornered by Team Rocket. As far as that goes, Machine can take care of both of them.” Hakel said, throwing another stick into the fire making it grow lightly as it threw small sparks onto the ground. “That’s not what I meant, Hakel.” Red said, as Hakel raised an eyebrow at him. “You didn’t?” Hakel asked. “What did you mean then?” “I meant for our situation in general. Zapdos is still going insane out there and we don’t know how the hell to get out here. If Zapdos uses another insane burst of lightning on this place, we’ll all die. When Green and Kusa get here, we have to get to Machine and Yellow and then get the hell out of here. We can’t risk jeopardizing our chances of getting into the Pokemon League.” Red explained, making Hakel annoyed. “Red, is that seriously all you care about? Getting into that damned Pokemon League? Are you that hell bent on getting there that you’d ignore an obvious cry for help from a legendary Pokemon?” Hakel asked. “I don’t give a damn what the hell this bird Pokemon cries out for! I’m a mission Hakel, for Professor Oak and Professor Pine to try and carry out what they wanted! I’m trying to get to the top! If you want to die here, be my guest! But I’m not here to help some bitch ass Pokemon that doesn’t even care about us in the first place! We can’t always play the hero, Hakel! Not everyone can be saved by our actions!” Red shouted, aggravating Hakel and Blue this time. “Red, what the hell? Are you saying that you’d waste one of us if it didn’t coincide with your stupid ass plan of getting to the Pokemon League?” Blue asked accusingly. “Nothing matters to me besides getting the Gym Badges and I will overcome any obstacle in my path to get to where I need to be!” Red shouted, stepping away from them. “And what if that obstacle is us?” Hakel asked, as they all stood to their feet. “Then, you’d better be ready to hold your own against me, Hakel. You too, Blue.” Red said, as he called out his Pikachu, giving Hakel and Blue the message. “Alright, if that’s the way you want it!” Blue said, as he threw his Pokeball into the air as it released one of his new Pokemon. “Scyther, come out!” Scyther emerged from the white light, standing at the ready with Hakel’s Wartortle. “Red, I don’t what the hell you’re trying to prove but it’s not you talking. You must be under some type of influence man. I know you better than this.” “Do you really, Blue? Didn’t you say he always seemed kind of mysterious to you? This may be his real side, he’s just now revealing that he’s actually like this.” Hakel said, as Blue looked shocked at his possible enemy. “This doesn’t have to happen, Red. You don’t have to succumb to your own seeping darkness inside of your body. We can work things out.” Blue said as Hakel stopped him. “Stop, Blue. He doesn’t care anymore.” Hakel said, as Red laughed. “To think, I was actually friends with such losers. Pika, take them out! Use your Thunderbolt!” Red ordered as Pika charged forward, staring down its newfound enemies. Blue and Scyther jumped in front of Hakel, stopping him and Wartortle from fighting against Red and his Pika. “What are you doing, Blue?” Hakel asked, as Blue shook his head. “No way Hakel. He’s my rival, my problem. Just let me take care of this!” Blue shouted, as he pointed Scyther at the incoming Pikachu. “Red, you’re not like this and I’m going to show you that you aren’t even if I beat the shit out of you and your Pokemon! Scyther, go and use Slash!” Scyther flew forward, slashing wildly at Pika as it came at him. Pika jumped above the slashes and then focused a large amount of electricity in its cheeks. It released it all onto Scyther like a waterfall, electrocuting him in seconds. Scyther fell to the ground, defeated by Pika’s first attack. Blue called Scyther back to its Pokeball, and sighed pulling another Pokeball out of his pocket. “This isn’t over yet! Go, Wartortle!” Blue’s newly evolved Wartortle emerged from the white light of the Pokeball, looking tougher than Scyther was. “A water type against an electric type Pokemon? You must be losing what little mind you have, Blue. That will never defeat my Pika.” Red said, as Blue laughed. “What’s so funny?” “Type isn’t all that matters, Red! Wartortle, attack Pika using your Mega Punch!” Blue ordered as Wartortle shot forward and before Pika could even do anything, it suffered a debilitating fist to its face sending it skidding backwards across the ground. It landed in front of Red unconscious, as he called it back to his Pokeball. “How’s that, Red?! Come back to your senses yet?!” “This is the real me, Blue. Why can’t you understand that?!” Red shouted as he tossed another Pokeball up into the air, releasing it from its confined sanctuary through the form of a white light that spurt from the mouth of the ball. “Poli, come out!” A tough looking Poliwhirl emerged from the light, as Red’s Pokeball returned to his hand. “It doesn’t matter what you do to me, Blue. You’ll never be able to beat me with Poli on the playing field.” “This isn’t some game, Red! I’m trying to teach you a lesson!” Blue shouted to him as Poli and Blue’s Wartortle dashed forward, accelerating as they came at one another. “Wartortle!” “Poli!” Red shouted. “Focus Punch!” A blue flash of light surrounded Poli’s fist, as he headed towards Wartortle. “Use Mega Punch!” Blue shouted as Wartortle sent a devastating, rippling punch through the air at Poli. Both of their moves instantly collided in the middle, sending a blast of wind out from the middle, as they continued to clash. Hakel and his Wartortle ducked under the blast of pure strength, but watched as Blue’s Wartortle finished the fight for him. Wartortle sent a devastating uppercut to Poli’s chin, sending it into the air and back onto the ground, defeated. Red called back his Poliwhirl and glared at Blue. Then, as he started to make another move towards Blue, his eyes turned back to normal and he fell unconscious onto the ground. At that very moment, Green and Kusa charged into the room from a path that led outside. Green ran over to Red and asked, “What the hell is going on?! We heard fighting! Was Team Rocket here?” “No...” Blue said, as he called back his Wartortle to its Pokeball. “Just a battle between rivals. That’s all.” “Well, it was a little bit more than that but yeah, let’s go with Blue’s answer.” Hakel said, walking over to Green and Kusa as well as telling his Wartortle to put out the fire with his water gun. After Wartortle was done with that, Hakel called him back to his Pokeball. Blue felt Red’s pulse just to make sure and he smiled, feeling that he was fine. He was simply unconscious, and so, Blue picked him up and he slung his body over his back. “Anyway, what did you guys find out? Did you find anyway out of here?” “Yeah! And we may have found a way to Machine and Yellow!” Kusa stated, as she gave Hakel a hug. “Awesome! Can you take us there?!” Blue asked surprisingly happy. “Yeah, of course! Come on!” Green said as she and Kusa headed out of that room and into the path that they had just come from. Hakel, Blue, and an unconscious Red, slung over Blue’s back, ran after them to find the two missing members of their group. Hopefully, they would find the two soon. If they didn’t, Zapdos may rip apart the mountain one more time. Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters